Ilonqueen y Dylantero, el vídeo de sus vidas
by NicoNicochan
Summary: Después de un encuentro fortuito, la vida de ambos youtubers no hará más que volverse cada vez más cercana.


"¡Buenas noches…!, ¡los pastores!" —Y luego viene el outro. Las manos de Dylan se mueven, diestras, por todo el setup. Los cortes en el vídeo fueron pocos, se sentía con inspiración, había sido tanto, que pasaron minutos editando antes de que recordará quitarse la bolsa.

Una bolsa, un hábito de lo que es ser Dylantero. Hubiese sido extraño para cualquiera verla en la cama en lugar de estar sobre su rostro, pero esa era la imagen dentro de la habitación. En la oscuridad de una tarde en la que el sol pronto se escondió, el archivo se había guardado con éxito.

Delantero, fue entonces que bajó para comer algo. Pan y mantequilla, tostado, quizás un jugo que aún se hallaba frío en el refrigerador.

El teléfono se oía vibrar desde su habitación, el escritorio resonaba con cada mensaje. Sin embargo, eso hace mucho tiempo que era habitual.

Enseguida tomó el celular cuando volvíó. Había vuelto a iluminarse mientras acercaba su mano al aparato. Deslizando el dedo fue por el principio, conversaciones de grupo, algún que otro mensaje privado, hasta que uno llamó su atención.

"Dylan, te vendiste" —Leyó, en un mensaje único de alguien que no sabía cómo obtuvo su teléfono. Mas la sorpresa fue que al entrar en la conversación, se dio cuenta que usaba el nombre de Ilonka.

—Puta, ¿y recién te das cuenta? —Respondió Dylan, sin esperar que realmente fuese ella, listo para dejar la conversación para siempre. Pero antes de que se pusiese a responder los demás mensajes, reconoció el cambio a dos símbolos de check, y sobre el nombre de Ilonka el lema de "grabando audio".

—Hola, Dylan… no quería causarte problemas, perdóname por lo de la foto. —Decía su mensaje, la voz, era suya, sí era la chica de Youtube, Ilonqueen.

Era difícil para Ilonka hacer ciertas cosas. No era para nada el rostro de YouTube más famoso, pero aspecto por ciertos motivos se volvía fácil de encontrar entre las multitudes.

Ilonka se acomodaba el cabello detrás de las orejas. Era ya Abril, pero el calor parecía instalado perpetuamente en el paisaje. Fuera de una estación de metro, junto a un edificio enorme de cristales que reflejaban la luz como espejos, y bajo la sombra protectora de un árbol esperaba.

Agradecía haberse puesto pantalones cortos, ya que al menos algo de brisa refrescaba sus piernas. Ilonka miraba su celular, estaba algo ansiosa, aunque guardó esa sensación junto con su celular; había sido ella la que llegó temprano, lo que hasta a ella le resultó impresionante.

Se imaginó que Dylan llegaría andando en skate, claro que eso era algo que no creía que fuese a suceder, sólo fue un pensamiento que le habría hecho gracia que resultase real. Los minutos pasaron hasta que él apareció.

A pesar de todo lo que había esperado, Dylan apareció antes de la hora pactada. Era extraño verlo sin la bolsa, pero como lo conoció hace unos días atrás en persona, no le costó asociar su cuerpo con el personaje de los lentes de sol.

Es más alto de lo que parece en los vídeos, sus ojos son grandes y profundos como un océano, su rostro se ve suave y a la vez firme como la nieve más limpia de la cordillera de los Andes. Vestía con sencillez, como sale en sus vídeos. Dylan se ve como alguien fuerte, rostro curtido pero a su vez sensible. Es como lo que produce en las personas ver al hombre que da su vida por salvar a alguien…

"¿Por qué te escondes bajo esa bolsa?, ¿por qué te vengo a conocer recién ahora?" —Los pensamientos llegan con velocidad por su cabeza, y no se detienen. Hace poquísimo que Ilonka estaba sin pareja, y la extrañaba también. Pero algo le pasaba ahora, en ese instante el silencio fue total, y lo único que le mantenía en ese mundo era el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles y el industrial sonido del metro, señales de que el mundo seguía en movimiento.

—Hola… —Dijo él, algo distinto. Ilonka pensó que eran nervios, pero por alguna razón le pareció también inseguridad.

El cabello con color fantasía de Ilonka fue despeinado por una brisa que provino de la boca subterráneo. Era momento de dejarse llevar por lo que le había entregado la vida, lo que vino como una hoja de árbol elevada por el viento, la semilla que cayó sobre sus manos, era la de un árbol que cultivaría con su alma.

Los días pasaron, el cambio había surgido para bien. Aquella noche no había nadie encara de Dylan. Privacidad fue lo que su madre, amorosa como lo era, le dio a los jóvenes. Querían ellos y todos a su alrededor su felicidad.

Ella le esperó en silencio, y después de grabar un vídeo más. Sus cuerpos se unirían nuevamente, sin ropa y sólo con la bolsa y los lentes, los jóvenes se recostaron. El frío por fin comenzaba. Que se note que es Otoño, que se note que la unión trae el calor del corazón.

Ilonka se subió sobre el chico. Era el youtuber ácido amando con su cuerpo. Cada rebote de ella era un recuerdo del inicio, del comienzo. De aquél momento en que las hojas aún no caían, del encuentro casual en que dos personas que nadie creyó que pudiesen unirse se conectaron por primera vez. La otaku que Dylan quiso como su pareja, ambos se entregaban todo, una noche eterna y entre pasión y emoción las hojas caen. El otoño está aquí, los cuerpos se enfrían, pero entre dos se crea la primavera otra vez.

Ambos caen, desnudos, en los brazos del otro. Sin bolsa ni lentes, los ojos se miran directamente ahora, la noche de la vida cada vez muestra más su amanecer. La fantasía del cabello de ella toca el corazón del que esté dispuesto a amarle.

—Eres tú… —Quiere decir, pero sus ojos brillantes le silencian sin decir nada, su mirar es respuesta. Es hora de dormir dicen sus cuerpos, pero Dylan tiene que despedir éste vídeo que captura su vida, el YouTube que cada uno tiene dentro ha sido actualizado…

—Buenas noches los pastores —Susurra él, mientras su querida Ilonqueen despide su propio vídeo vital cantando a voz baja "Una Lágrima en la Garganta" de Zalo Reyes.


End file.
